


Sunday Candy

by SeriousPan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousPan/pseuds/SeriousPan
Summary: Sometimes things just feel like home.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Sunday Candy

The light from the beaming sun filters in through the screen door in the early afternoon when the bounce of piano keys reverbatarte out of the speaker. Going with the beat, light footsteps dance on the hardwood floor. Soon the sound of trumpets roar through and Kara is slipping, sliding, and dancing along. Barefeet tap as the smooth voice of Chance the Rapper tumbles out. With the gentlest smile, Kara taps along with an invisible instrument, jumping with unbridled joy as the song continues. So caught up in the moment of the song, she misses the slight jingle of keys with the rustle of grocery bags. Pausing momentarily, Kara’s eyebrows furrow as she pauses and turns her head. 

Seeing a slight smirk creep onto Lucy’s face, Kara dances over to her, as the groceries are placed on the floor. Enclasping her hands around the short woman’s waist, Kara whispers “C’mon. Let’s dance.”

Placing her hands on Kara’s forearms, Lucy quickly abandons the keys and phone to the counter and begins dancing with Kara. The pair loosely jive over to the living room, slightly hopping over a low coffee table. Letting out a soft laugh, Lucy begins to do a solo dance, legs moving high with arms moving to a quick beat that Kara can never seem to catch. Kara begins to softly sing “You gotta move slowly, take it in my body like it’s holy,” as Lucy continues to move around her, soft hands slowing as the tempo breaks. Kara takes that moment and pulls Lucy in, allowing a smile to come in while she’s still singing. Lucy’s grasp her hands and decides to do a quick twirl and lets out the slightest breath when Kara’s body takes in the impact and moves with the twirl. Lucy’s hands slide down to Kara’s waist, her hands quickly slipping under the shirt, wanting her fingers to feel the tender skin that lay underneath. As she moves her body closer to Kara’s, her steps slow and her head lays against Kara’s chest. Closing her eyes, she listens to the soft as soft words slip out of Kara’s mouth. 

As the dance ends, Lucy places her lips into the divet of Kara’s collarbone. The small kisses start to linger and begin to pair with the faintest touch of fingertips that paint gently across Kara’s waist. Kara dips her head down just a fraction in order to capture Lucy’s tender lips. Before anything can escalate further, the ominous ringtone of Darth Vader’s Imperial March echoes throughout the room. Before she can mumble out an excuse to not answer, Kara’s already halfway across the room to her phone. 

“We really don’t have to answer that... I can call her back later,” Lucy attempts as she throws a sly smirk at Kara. 

“You don’t see your sister that often anyways, the least you should do is take her call,” Kara replies as she swipes the button to answer, completely ignoring the slight kick that occurs in her stomach whenever she looks at Lucy.

Letting out a slight huff, Lucky grabs the phone from Kara.

“Yes, sister of mine?” Lucy questions, as Kara begins putting the groceries away.

“You’d think you’d learn to be a little more charming after being with Kara, but I guess not,” Lois quips back. “How’s the Girl of Steel doing anyways?”

Lucy turns her head to see that Kara’s completely abandoned the idea of putting away the groceries in favor of munching on a bag of Doritos and the chocolate ice cream? Crinkling her face at Kara, Kara simply smiles and continues munching away, unphased by Lucy’s disgust. 

“She’s uh... she’s fine, just being a weirdo,” Lucy replies. “So what’s up? You don’t usually call on Sunday afternoons.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I was wondering if you guys wanted to have dinner next week? There’s this gala in National City next week so Kent and I will be in town. I don’t know, it’d be nice to see you guys,” Lois finishes lamely.

“Uh, yeah, that should be fine. Just text me when you guys want to meet and we’ll clear our schedule,” Lucy answers.

“Sounds good. We’ll see you next week,” Lucy retorts.

As soon as the call is ended, Lucy feels strong arms wrap around her and she is lifted into the air. Right when a kiss is placed on her cheekbone, the smell of Dorito dust hits her nose. “Ewwwww Kara, get you Cheeto breath away from me,” Lucy states as she pushes the Dorito dusted lips away from her.

“1. They’re Doritos, 2. My lips aren’t that bad, and 3. I just wanna kiss you,” Kara whines as she goes in for another kiss.

Lucy swats at Kara’s lips and begins walking to the kitchen. “You didn’t even finish putting away the groceries”. 

“Ugh, fine,” Kara lets out as she heads back to help Lucy. Grabbing a paper towel, Kara wipes her lips, discards the trash, and goes to put away the family size bag of Doritos.

“Whatever, but that does not take away the grossness of your lips Kara,” Lucy mumbles as she sticks her head in the fridge to put away a carton of milk, an eggplant, and a bag of carrots. 

Once the stainless steel refrigerator doors close, Lucy turns her body and instantly collides into Kara. Strong, steady hands catch her elbows and holds with a soft ease. “I love you,” Kara says softly as she moves into a hug. Returning the hug, Lucy melts slightly into the embrace and follows Kara into the living room once again. 

“You smell like light, gas, electricity, rent,” Kara sings softly making up the beat as they continue to dance, easily moving around the coffee table and the few scattered books that litter the floor. “You sound like why the gospel choir got so tired.”

“That songs really in your head,” Lucy giggles as she shifts with Kara.

“Can’t help it,” Kara replies with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “I don’t know. The song just makes me happy, and you just make me happy, and honestly? Loving you? Being with you? It’s just like home and it’s the only salvation I need. This song feels like you,” Kara states reverently.

Lucy lets out the smallest bit of breath and takes the site of Kara’s earnest face in. Red lips curve into a smile and emerald green eyes shine as Lucy tries to blink back any tears that may slip away. “Be quiet you dork. Don’t say such things,” Lucy jokes, attempting to relieve the sudden overwhelming weight that has settled on to her chest. The look that Kara gives her stops her movements, constricts her breath, nearly incapacitates her, makes her pause, but as always it’s the same look that always feels like the deepest, freshest breath that she’s ever needed to take in. 

Kara smiles past Lucy’s attempt to lighten the mood and looks Lucy in the eyes. “Marry me Lucy Lane.”

“What?” Lucy questions as she pulls on the sleeve of Kara’s arms. “Wait, what?”

“Marry me. I... I didn’t really plan on asking right now and I don’t have a ring yet, but there’s no doubt in my mind how much I love you and how much I want to be with you,” Kara rambles out as she releases Lucy for a moment to fumble with her glasses. Kara’s eyes dart upwards, looking around the corners of the ceiling as she attempts to take a step back. “I... uh.. I just... uhm..” Before a full step could be taken, stealthy arms circle Kara’s waist and pull her into a nearly bone crushing hug that fuels her more than anything.

“Okay,” Lucy states easily.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, okay!” Kara enthusiastically replies as she grabs Lucy and pulls her as Kara takes flight into the living room.

“Holy... Hey, what the..” Lucy yelps as she tightens her hug around Kara.

“Sorry, sorry. Just. Holy crap, Luce. We love each other and we’re gonna get married. Holy crap,” Kara sing-songs as she begins to dance in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written anything in years. This is just a practice run. I don't really write fanfic but I love reading it. I don't know, I just needed to write I guess. Thanks for indulging me guys.


End file.
